<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сборник темных работ by Tuhagul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719538">Сборник темных работ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul'>Tuhagul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Mysticism, Panic, Sad, no beta we die alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: графическое описание смерти, повреждений.<br/>Описание первой работы: Вечер. Таинственная дверь ручной работы в коридоре.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Дверь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: графическое описание смерти, повреждений.<br/>Описание первой работы: Вечер. Таинственная дверь ручной работы в коридоре.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечер. Три подруги шли по коридору учебного заведения, обсуждая прошедший день. Но уже будучи недалеко от выхода, они наткнулись на странную дверь. Она была резная, явно ручной работы, довольно большая для такого узкого пространства и со стороны казалась довольно массивной. Одна из девушек предложила подергать ручку и посмотреть, поддаться ли она, а если да, то куда она ведет, обосновывая все действия любопытством и возможной отмазкой, если они случайно окажутся в какой-нибудь запретной зоне. Так как ни одна из них не могла вспомнить о существовании этого прохода или комнаты, не говоря даже о существовании такой двери, решение войти было в итоге принято единогласно, хотя и с некоторой неуверенностью. На удивление девушек дверь уж больно легко открылась для подобной махины, и пред ними оказалось самое обычное подсобное помещение, ничем не отличающееся от других в том учебном заведении. Самая младшая из компании, не желая признавать свой страх и показаться разрушительницей веселья, предложила пойти домой раз уж все равно ничего интересного они не нашли, вдобавок напоминая о позднем времени. Её спутницы же, в противовес здравому смыслу, загорелись идеей осмотреть помещение, думая, что подобная дверь ну просто не может вести в обычный чулан. К сожалению последней, все ее слабые протесты и вполне разумные доводы были проигнорированы. Так ее, не сильно упирающуюся, завели в комнату под издевки и подбадривания подруг. </p>
<p>Вдруг, дверь со скрипом захлопнулась, а включенный и стабильный всего минутою ранее свет погас. Но не прошло много времени как освещение вернулось. Правда вот только теперь вместо подсобного помещения девушки находились в крохотной тускло освещенной каморке, напоминавшей склад и полностью пустой, да еще и навевавшей ужас своей атмосферой. Помедлив немного, все три девушки стали отчаянно пытаться выйти из комнаты. А дверь оказалась заперта, и более того, обжигала руки при каждом прикосновении, и ручка от нее исчезла. Поняв, что ломиться в дверь бесполезно, та девушка, что была инициатором открытия двери, приняла решение осмотреться и попытаться найти хоть что-то что могло бы помочь им найти выход из страшной ловушки. Спустя некоторое время самая тихая и старшая из них случайно наткнулась на записку, неприметно лежавшую в углу каморки. Прочитав её, девушку поглотила паника. Она закрыла лицо руками и изо всех сил старалась не закричать. Испуганные ее поведением другие девушки тут же поспешили к ней, и она немедля передала бумагу своим спутницам, жестами подгоняя их узнать ее содержимое. Там было сказано, что у них на выход из комнаты есть всего лишь час, начавшийся после закрытия двери, после чего же они будут жестоко убиты. При этом записка довольно милостиво подсказала, что открыть дверь им должен помочь один из немногих предметов, находящихся в комнате, и, разумеется, удача. После прочтения «инструкции» внезапно раздалось громкое тиканье часов, отсчитывающих их оставшееся время. Поняв, что они уже потеряли пятнадцать минут, все девушки взвизгнули и активно паникуя начали рыскать по предоставленному им пространству. Одна из них нашла книгу на латыни и предложила остальным прочитать что-нибудь из неё, надеясь, что их знания хоть как-то пригодятся в ужасающей ситуации. Другая выхватила книгу и лихорадочно принялась листать ее, моля всевышнего чтобы она смогла наткнуться на какие-нибудь подсказки. Через некоторое время ее поиски все же увенчались успехом. На одной из страниц в углу был нарисован подозрительно детальный силуэт человеческой головы. Наивно предположив, что это может быть заветным ключом к свободе, она, недолго думая, зачитала всю страницу вслух, особо не вдумываясь в читаемое. На последнем слове в комнате резко выключился свет, как если бы его оборвало. Вдруг послышался невыносимый скрип, и свет так же резко включился обратно. </p>
<p>То зрелище, что предстало перед глазами девушек, заставило их вскрикнуть от ужаса, а одной пришлось зажать руками рот дабы ее не стошнило. Они крепко прижались друг к другу и зажмурились, мечтая, чтобы вся ситуация оказалась страшным сном. Самая младшая и трусливая, та самая девушка которая была против всей этой затеи, каким-то образом была плотно привязана лицом к двери, которая впивалась ей в кожу, и от ее головы буквально шел дым, и если посмотреть сбоку то можно было бы увидеть как горит ее кожа. Через некоторое время, переборов в себе страх и отвращение, оставшиеся две подруги аккуратно за волосы оторвали её от двери. Тело бедняжки, а точнее то, что от него осталось после контакта с нечеловечески жарящей дверью, упало прямо перед снова оцепеневшими от ужаса девушками. Ее лицо было почти полностью прожжено, и по этой причине была видна идеально отполированная огнем передняя часть черепа. В это же время часы начали тикать особенно громко, а с каждым тиком проходило маленькое эхо, напоминая об ужасной участи, которая неумолимо приближалась. Обернувшись и бросив взгляд на часы, одна из оставшихся слезно сказала подруге, уже смирившись, но не приняв свою судьбу, что им осталось менее получаса на поиск выхода из комнаты смерти. Осторожно повернув труп к стене и отчаянно пытаясь забыть о его существовании, они с особым усердием стали обшаривать каждый миллиметр адской ловушки, мечтая наткнуться хоть на что-то и стараясь не обращать много внимания на раздражающее тиканье часов. Особенно сильно и активно старалась та, которая и затащила всех в это ужасное место. Она чувствовала свою вину перед погибшей, понимая, что если бы они поступили разумно и послушали младшую трусишку, то этого кошмара никогда бы не случилось. Она хотела забрать её труп с собой и похоронить ее со всеми почтениями, если, конечно, они все же смогут выбраться, в чем она начала сильно сомневаться. Другая в это время нашла странную, как будто впопыхах сделанную гипсовую голову в одном из углов помещения, которая была направлена лицом в угол. Недолго думая, она развернула голову так, чтобы она смотрела на дверь, и по случайности в «поле зрения» головы оказалась вторая девушка. Секундой позже, свет снова резко погас и тут же раздался нечеловеческий вопль, от которого у девушки с головой кровь в жилах застыла. Через пару секунд свет включился обратно, и дрожащая, даже не пытающая сдержать слезы, девушка, мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, медленно и аккуратно обернулась. </p>
<p>После этого её снова чуть не вытошнило, но, сдержавшись, скрепя душою она очень медленно поползла вперед, к лежавшему посреди комнаты телу своей второй подруги. Оно было полностью покрыто тонкими, глубокими порезами, а сердце лежало рядом, проткнутое насквозь. Ее кожа была синей, так как вся кровь ее была вытащена. Сквозь дыру в ее груди можно было увидеть, что оставшиеся в теле органы были изуродованы и превращены в кашу. Все еще живая девушка не могла найти в себе силы даже отвернуть труп от себя, и оторвавшись от лицезрения мертвого тела, снова от безвыходности обратила внимание на часы. На них оставалось только пять минут, по сути, насмехаясь над ее жизнью. Запаниковав еще сильнее, единственная живая из троих в страшной спешке принялась рассматривать последний не проверенный ею угол. Там одиноко и ну очень соблазнительно располагалась лишь только кнопка, нажимать которую ей ну очень не хотелось, так как именно она буквально «кричала», что это обманка. Пересилив себя и мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, девушка все же нажала на неё, но в итоге совершенно ничего не произошло. Ничего, если не считать часов, громко и насмешливо бивших 12 ночи. А это означало только то, что время вышло. Девушку охватило отчаяние, и она уже в беспамятстве, невзирая на предыдущий неудачный опыт с плохим концом, стала бить по двери и кричать, зовя помощь, заранее зная, что все ее попытки тщетны. Но эта истерика не продлилась долго. Уже меньше, чем через минуту, ее горло сжимала черная рука, появившаяся из неоткуда и не присоединенная ни к какому телу. Определенно нечеловеческая часть тела, точно играя со своей добычей, нарочито медленно начала тащить свою жертву прямо в середину каморки, к двум другим трупам, попутно усиливая хватку. Буквально на последнем издыхании девушка брыкнулась и ударила державшую ее руку. Существу это действие явно пришлось не по вкусу, так как в ту же секунду вдруг появилась вторая такая же рука, пронзившая беднягу насквозь, и гордо держа ее сердце. Свет замигал и погас, а когда включился снова, то комната стала такой же, какой её первый раз нашли три девушки.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                           ***</p>
<p>Резная дверь ручной работы приоткрылась, ожидая новых гостей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Дворник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обычное рабочее утро. Дворник отпер свою конурку, со вздохом надел осточертевший за годы работы оранжевый жилет, взял метлу и пошел на свой участок, предварительно закрыв маленькое помещение. Там, конечно, красть нечего от слова совсем, но вдруг. На своей собственной шкуре дворник усвоил жизненный урок что лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Ведь именно из-за своей вроде незначительной ошибки он вот уже какой десяток лет метет улицы.</p>
<p>Это была поздняя осень. Небо было полностью затянуто темными тучами, которые с большой вероятностью разразятся ливнем ближе к вечеру. На улице уже довольно холодно без теплой куртки. Пустынный двор между бесчисленных многоэтажек. Ничего особенного. Дворник тяжело вздыхает, смотря на огромное количество опавших листьев. Чтобы хотя бы немного облегчить свою работу в тот день, он включил на плеере свою любимую классическую композицию и взялся за метлу.</p>
<p>Когда-то давно, когда дворник вовсе и не был дворником, и даже не предполагал, что он когда-либо им станет, у него была мечта. Он всем сердцем мечтал танцевать балет в театре. И он действительно стремился к ее исполнению: ходил в балетную школу, усердно там занимался. В обычной школе он тоже старался учиться изо всех сил, что ему удавалось. Ему повезло с родителями – они хотя и скептически относились к увлечению своего сына, всегда посещали его выступления и хвалили за успехи. Поощряли более чем хорошую учебу новыми пуантами или дополнительным абонементом в бальный зал. Также, мама постоянно водила его в театр, посмотреть на возможное будущее и наблюдать за мастерами балетного искусства. Мальчик чуть ли не семимильными шагами шел к своей мечте, и довольно долго все у него складывалось более чем хорошо. Он участвовал в конкурсах, занимал первые места, закладывал основу для будущей профессии. Одним словом – выкладывался на все сто процентов.</p>
<p>Но в один момент его жизни все как-то пошло под откос. Его отец погиб в автоаварии по вине бешеного водителя. Мать тяжело заболела. У них не хватало не то, что денег на балетную школу, но даже на такие банальные нужды как еда, коммунальные услуги, одежда. Мальчик и так с тяжелым сердцем расстался от дела всей своей жизни, которое помогло ему не потонуть в отчаянии после смерти отца, так тут он еще и остался единственным кормильцем матери, которая с трудом ходила на работу. Тогда-то он и начал понемногу становиться дворником. </p>
<p>Сначала он работал неполный день, а потом, когда мать слегла совсем, он бросил школу и стал целыми днями мести дворы, зарабатывая хоть какие-то деньги. Но при этом молодой дворник надеялся, что еще сможет вернуться в балет и закончить свое обучение.<br/>В один судьбоносный день он как обычно заканчивал вечернюю смену. Была зима, темно, холодно. В тот день была сильная метель, которая добавила довольно много работы дворнику, из-за чего он направлялся к своему сараю на час позже чем обычно. По недавно обретенной привычке он попутно выполнял различные балетные па, тренируясь и держа свое тело в хорошей форме. Это помогало ему не забыть свою личность, свою мечту. То, ради чего он продолжал жить с надеждой. К сожалению, на его пути попались его бывшие одноклассники, которые сильно его не любили. Они поймали бедного дворника и стали над ним насмехаться, мол мальчик, а занимаешься девчачьими танцами. Один из обидчиков пошел настолько далеко, что оскорбил отца дворника. Чего он стерпеть уже не мог. Он просто разрыдался из-за всех навалившихся на него и его семью бед, из-за смерти отца, которую он все же не смог до конца принять, из-за умирающей от болезни матери. Для хулиганов подобный всплеск эмоций стал «зеленым флагом», после чего они всей толпой напали на бедного, бедного дворника. Он пытался как-то защититься руками, но все было тщетно. Избивали его не меньше часа, а потом, вдоволь насмеявшись, ушли восвояси. </p>
<p>Очнулся дворник уже в больнице, куда его доставила скорая, на его счастье вызванная его соседом, который в то время возвращался с работы. Там же, в больнице, дворник окончательно и бесповоротно стал дворником. Врачи сообщили ему, что ходить он, конечно, сможет, но мало. А травмы рук и плеч привели к почти полному исчезновению мелкой моторики без возможности восстановления. Не успел дворник прийти в себя от услышанного, как ему пришло известие что его мать уже умерла. Тогда он понял, что вся его жизнь, предыдущая и возможно будущая, та, которая могла бы его ждать если бы не его травмы, были не просто полностью испорчены, но и, по сути, обесчестены. </p>
<p>С грустной улыбкой дворник слушал некогда обожаемую классику. В какой-то момент он как-то даже забылся, и по привычке начал совершать простые балетные па. Его ноги все же так и не восстановились, но со временем боль в них стала гораздо более терпимой. Сам того не замечая, дворник уже и не мел двор, а танцевал. Причем танцевал изящно, красиво, точно, как будто никогда и не бросал балет. Но всему хорошему, к сожалению, рано или поздно приходит конец. Дворника, совершенно неожиданно для него, кто-то тронул за плечо. Резко остановившись, он вынул из ушей наушники и обернулся. Перед ним стоял явно уставший молодой человек. У него была в руках чашка еще горячего кофе, а лицо у него было недовольное. Он неодобрительно окинул взглядом дворника, хмыкнул и покрутил пальцем у виска. Потом просто махнул рукой и ушел в направлении арки. </p>
<p>Дворник горько вздохнул, посмотрел на свои ноги, и продолжил подметать листья в пустынном двору.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Каникулы в горах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Парень проснулся от солнца, светившего ему на лицо. Он поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок. У него были заслуженные каникулы, и он мог спокойно позволить себе спать столько, сколько душе угодно. Через пару минут блаженного отдыха парень вспомнил, где он находится, и с беззаботной улыбкой начал окончательно просыпаться чтобы провести день в приятном удовольствии.</p>
<p>Последний семестр в институте выдался довольно тяжелым. Несмотря на то, что парень вместе со своими друзьями учились лишь на втором курсе, нагрузка на них обрушилась невероятная. Но благодаря совместным усилиям товарищей и смекалке, все они смогли закрыть сессию на отлично. И в награду за все их старания отец одного из друзей, посовещавшись с другими родителями, подарил ребятам поездку на снежный курорт на все время их каникул. </p>
<p>Сказать, что друзья были вне себя от радости, ничего не сказать. Их ликующие и счастливые лица освещали весь этаж общежития, на котором они жили. Всего в их компании было семеро человек: ранее уже упомянутый парень, который являлся наиболее социально активным из всех друзей; два других пацана, и именно отец одного из них оказал такую щедрость измученным студентам; и четыре девушки, чьи умы по большей степени и были спасением от заваленных экзаменов. Они познакомились друг с другом примерно в начале первого курса и довольно быстро крепко сдружились. Правда, оказалось, что некоторые девушки и парни общались между собой еще со школьного времени, что позволило им строить дружбу на уже имеющемся фундаменте.</p>
<p>Практически сразу же после получения новостей о поездке студенты стали собирать вещи. Они здраво оценили ситуацию и рассчитали, что даже если им не придется беспокоиться о проживании и тратах на еду, их жалких стипендий не хватит ни на одно развлечение типа катания на лыжах или сноуборде. Это означало лишь то, что им либо придется проявить чудеса студенческой смекалки, либо каким-то образом протянуть на одной только изобретательности и сидении в коттедже всю поездку.</p>
<p>Тот отец, который и организовал все это развлечение действительно не поскупился. Он зарезервировал большой и вполне богато обустроенный коттедж в Альпах, Швейцарии. Помимо этого, он оплатил полное содержание здания в течение двух недель и питание по типу «все включено», и, по сути, друзьям в принципе вообще не надо было покидать здание ни для чего, так как все уже было внутри. Также он оплатил трансфер от аэропорта Женевы до горного курорта и обратно, чтобы друзьям не пришлось беспокоится о перемещении по стране.</p>
<p>Собравшись в аэропорту за пару часов до вылета, друзья быстро прошли пункт досмотра и таможню. В зоне ожидания своего рейса они выпили каждый по чашке крепкого кофе и стали мечтательно строить планы о своем отдыхе. Таким образом они провели где-то час ожидания, после чего их рейс наконец-то был объявлен. Они поспешили к названному выходу чтобы занять свои места в удобстве, пока в самолете еще не так много людей. Уже через пару минут они комфортно устроились в креслах, приготовившись к четырехчасовому перелету. Ребята достали из своих рюкзаков кто что: плеер с наушниками, книги, или даже скетчбуки. Короче говоря, они все собирались провести четыре часа полета в полном удовольствии.</p>
<p>После определенно приятной поездки, семеро друзей вышли на воздух в Женеве. Насладившись мимолетным ощущением свежего воздуха на своих лицах, один парень стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках ожидавшей их машины. Он довольно скоро заметил небольшой фургон, стоявший на парковке около аэропорта с написанным на знаке названием курорта, где был забронирован коттедж. Окликнув своих спутников, парень уверенной походкой направился к припаркованной машине.</p>
<p>Спустя еще несколько часов в машине, которые студенты провели в разговорах о предстоящем отдыхе и планировании двух недель, пытаясь впихнуть в них все, что они хотели сделать, они наконец прибыли в курортный городок в горах. День уже клонился к вечеру, и погода начинала портиться. Согласно прогнозу в той местности должна была скоро начаться метель. Поспешив добраться до виллы-ресепшна, так как никто не горел желанием попасть в метель, друзья показали необходимые документы приветливой девушке, работавшей там. После подписывания и подтверждения всей требуемой информации, ребятам дали-таки ключи от их коттеджа и показали направление к нему. Метель уже начиналась, и поэтому студенты быстрым шагом направились через сугробы и снежные заносы к укрытию.</p>
<p>Дорога до коттеджа не заняла у них много времени. Но несмотря на это, к моменту их подхода к зданию метель уже была почти в самом разгаре. Около двери друзья заметили рыжего кота. Он жалобно мяукал и выглядел изрядно побитым жизнью, поэтому недолго думая парень взял его на руки и занес бедное животное внутрь. Оказавшись в тепле, студенты и подобранный ими кот расползлись по всей гостиной комнате, удобно устраиваясь на многочисленных диванах. Спустя некоторое время в блаженной тишине раздалось требованное мяуканье, и со скрипом один из парней встал и направился к холодильнику, сопровождаемый котом. Там наглой рыжей морде перепал хороший кусок колбасы. Награжденный мурчанием животинки, парень со вздохом направился к своим друзьям. Несмотря на все их планы, студенты единогласно решили что перелет и долгая поездка до курорта их сильно утомили, вкупе с метелью, и что в то время всем стоит пойти поспать и набраться сил. Пожелав всем спокойной ночи, они отправились каждый по своим комнатам и уснули без проблем.</p>
<p>Прокручивая в голове события прошедшего дня, упомянутый в самом начале парень сладко потянулся и встал с кровати. О бушевавшей прежде метели напоминали лишь сугробы за окном. Одевшись и приготовившись к новому дню, парень вышел из комнаты и направился вниз, на кухню. Там было пусто. Слегка удивившись тому, что он встал самым первым, парень начал готовить себе кофе. Пока кофеварка включалась, он решил зайти в гостиную комнату и по пути посмотреть время. Часы на стене показывали четыре часа дня. Это уже настораживало, так как ни разу в жизни парень не спал так долго, даже после долгих бессонных ночей. Зайдя в гостиную, он увидел, что она была абсолютно пуста, что не имело никакого смысла, так как в предыдущий вечер студенты оставили все вещи на диванах, не имея ни сил, ни желания разбирать их.</p>
<p>Парень был озадачен. Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит в коттедже. В итоге он пошел наверх, решив посмотреть в комнаты своих друзей. К своему ужасу он обнаружил их пустыми, как будто там никого и не было. Слегка испуганный, он быстрым шагом направился к выходу из здания. Дверь оказалась запертой, и не поддавалась ни на одну попытку ее открыть. Вдруг, парень услышал тяжелые шаги позади себя. Резко обернувшись, он увидел кота. Правда, теперь его глаза были абсолютно красными, и в свете солнца они напоминали две алые светящиеся нечеловеческим светом сферы. Вжавшись в дверь позади себя, парень с нарастающей паникой смотрел, как кот шел к нему, оставляя после себя глубокие вмятины в полу.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Перед входом в один из горных коттеджей сидел бедный рыжий кот, жалобно мяукавший и ожидавший новых людей, которые впустят бедное животное в тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Корабль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мальчик шел по берегу моря. В той местности берега были достаточно пологими, чтобы по ним можно было спокойно гулять, не боясь упасть в воду, но при этом довольно каменистыми, что делало их плохими с обывательской точки зрения пляжами. Местных жителей это не смущало, и они регулярно плавали в море как на лодках, так и сами по себе. </p>
<p>Для мальчика каменистые берега тоже никогда не были помехой, и в тот момент он как раз прогуливался после хорошего заплыва со своими друзьями. После игр в воде все ребята побежали домой обедать, а мальчик, все еще полный сил и энергии на тот момент, решил, что ничто не может помешать ему немного задержаться у моря и полюбоваться на волны, разбивающиеся о каменистые берега. </p>
<p>Он шел медленно вдоль кромки воды, никуда не спеша и не имея определенной цели или места назначения. Он наслаждался лучами солнца, изредка пробивавшимися из-за облаков и падавшими то на его лицо, то на руку, то на спину. Пройдя довольно большое расстояние, мальчик отошел чуть подальше от воды и уселся на большой камень. Волны постепенно становились все сильнее и выше, и он предположил, что к вечеру, скорее всего, на море разыграется шторм. </p>
<p>Мальчик немного мечтательно наблюдал за водной стихией, воображая себе, каково это было бы – жить под водой. Он, как и большинство своих сверстников родившихся и выросших в маленькой приморской деревушке, был очень хорошо знаком с морем. Он думал связать свою жизнь с морем, как его отец, дед и многие предки до него. Для мальчика море было словно родной дом, и почти все свое свободное и не очень время он проводил в волнах. Он довольно рано научился ходить под парусом, и в свой небольшой еще возраст уже мог похвастаться умением пришвартовать любую имеющуюся в деревне посудину разной степени разрушенности в плохую погоду. Однажды, его застала буря в море, когда он рыбачил для семьи своего друга. И он не только смог вернуться живым и почти невредимым, но и привез неплохой улов. Слух о его умениях и подвиге долго ходил по деревне, благодаря чему он заслужил уважение других ребят и благодушное расположение взрослых. </p>
<p>Погрузившись в свои мечты, мальчик почти пропустил одну особенно большую волну. Она внушительно возвышалась над всеми остальными, и явно не предвещала ничего хорошего. Мальчик уже было встал, чтобы побежать обратно в деревню и предупредить всех о надвигающемся бедствии, как вдруг волна сгинула так же быстро, как и появилась. А на месте ее столкновения с берегом остался лежать старый разрушенный корабль. Судя по количеству ржавчины и водорослей на его боках, судно определенно пробыло под водой большой период времени. При этом оно не выглядело сильно старым, внешне оно ничем не отличалось от других кораблей, иногда проплывавших в той местности. Мальчик поддался своему любопытству и медленно начал приближаться к находке.</p>
<p>Вблизи судно оказалось очень внушительных размеров. От него веяло водой и морской живностью, которая не упустила возможность сделать себе дом в такой махине. Несмотря на обилие ржавчины и старый вид, корабль не выглядел сильно побитым. Из-за этого мальчик не смог определить причину его затопления снаружи. Он несколько раз обошел выкинутое на берег судно, но так и не смог понять, что же с ним не так. Через еще пару кругов осмотра, мальчик наконец заметил небольшой открытый иллюминатор на боку корабля, как раз достаточно низко расположенное чтобы он смог до него дотянуться и залезть внутрь. Жажда приключения охватила его, и он, недолго думая, подпрыгнул и ухватился за иллюминатор. После, он с легкостью скользнул внутрь судна.</p>
<p>Если снаружи корабль лишь выглядел старым, то изнутри он был полностью пропитан стариной. Мальчику он напоминал избу самого старого жителя его деревни, да и то по сравнению с ней это судно было ветераном жизни. Оно явно изжило свое время еще много лет назад. Мальчик аккуратно пошел вдоль внутренней палубы по направлению к капитанской рубке. Сверившись с планом, висевшим на стене, он убедился в том, что идет в правильную сторону и отправился дальше. Почти на каждом его шагу он видел скелеты давно умерших людей, лежавших в довольно неестественных позах. Мальчику от этого было не по себе. Он поёжился, но упрямо продолжил свой путь. Чем ближе он подходил к рубке, тем больше скелетов он видел. Причем было одно странное обстоятельство, которое сильно его пугало и почти заставило повернуть назад и убежать из этого старинного призрачного судна. Изначально попадавшиеся ему мертвые были одеты в одежду примерно прошлого столетия. Но чем дальше вглубь корабля, тем современнее была одежда. А прямо возле двери, ведущей в рубку, лежал скелет, одетый в абсолютно современные вещи. От этого у мальчика встали волосы дыбом, но он сглотнул, тихонько отодвинул кости в сторону и открыл дверь.</p>
<p>В капитанской рубке было мертвецки тихо. Он медленно и осторожно вошел внутрь. В помещении находилось только два трупа. Один, который скорее всего принадлежал капитану этого судна, стоял за штурвалом, крепко его сжимая. Его костюм был изрядно потрепан временем, и от него остались одни лишь обрывки ткани, в которых слегка угадывалось былая богатая отделка. Второй же как будто пришел из совершенно другого времени. Его камзол, сапоги и крюк на руке указывали на то, что этот человек жил за многие годы до сооружения этого корабля. Мальчик даже предположить не мог, каким образом этот скелет мог попасть на это судно. Взвесив все за и против, он все же приблизился к странному трупу. Обойдя его со всех сторон, он решил слегка ткнуть его своим ботинком и посмотреть, развалятся ли кости от древности, или нет. Легкое прикосновение ботинка заставило кости с грохотом перевернуться. Если раньше он лежал черепом вниз, то теперь он смотрел своими глазницами наверх. От этого мальчик ужаснулся. Вместо пустых черных глазниц у скелета были два горящих камня. Бросив все, пацан побежал к выходу из рубки, но он оказался закрыт. От отчаяния он ломанулся в другую сторону, к выходу на палубу, который, к его счастью, не был прегражден дверью. Он несся со всех сил, не оглядываясь назад. Но в один момент он запнулся, и кубарем полетел обратно внутрь корабля. Там он встал, но оцепенел как ему на плечо тяжело опустился ржавый крюк.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На отдаленный пляж меж скал, где только птицы изредка устраивали свой приют, море вынесло старый ржавый корабль. Он был большого размера, укутанный водорослями, где морские жители устроили свои жилища за его долгое пребывание под водой. Он хранил много секретов и скелетов, которых недавно стало на один больше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Тюрьма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мужчина проснулся уже усталым, заранее ожидая ужасный день. С тех пор как его посадили в эту тюрьму ни разу он не смог почувствовать себя в своей тарелке или хотя бы получить человеческое отношение к себе от работников. </p><p>И ладно если бы было за что ему сидеть, тогда он принял бы своё наказание и стойко перенёс его хоть в открытом космосе. Но ведь его посадили просто так. Начальник мужчины резко невзлюбил его, по сути с ничего. Недолго думая, он заплатил хорошую сумму нужным людям, и в тот же вечер мужчина оказался в полиции, где его допрашивали на предмет найденных у него дома наркотических средств. Так как никакого ответа он не мог дать, из-за того что находился в шоковом состоянии от подобного обвинения, его дело довольно быстро было передано в суд. Напрасно он оправдывался и хоть как-то пытался себя защитить. Государственный адвокат не предпринял ни одной попытки помочь или облегчить приговор своего подзащитного, так как начальник позаботился о том, чтобы у мужчины не было ни единого шанса поправить своё положение. В итоге ему вынесли довольно суровый приговор для подобного дела – десять лет лишения свободы без возможности дословного освобождения. Прямо в зале суда мужчина осел на пол, и со слезами на глазах он был отправлен в одну из самых ужасных тюрем той страны. </p><p>Там его поместили в одну из камер старого крыла здания, куда обычно запирали наиболее опасных преступников. Единственное в чем мужчине повезло – его камера оказалась одиночной, и значит к нему не «подселят» никаких людей, на которых даже смотреть сбоку не стоит. Помимо этого, его направили на работу в тюремные шахты, которые обычно использовались для наказания особо буйных заключённых, или же для физически сильных людей. Этот мужчина был совсем слаб из-за своей сердечной недостаточности, но сколько бы он ни говорил об этом тюремным докторам, они лишь отмахивались и смеялись. Также над ним постоянно подтрунивали и унижали другие заключённые, что делало его жизнь практически совсем не выносимой в тех стенах. </p><p>Каким-то образом, в такой обстановке мужчина смог прожить семь лет. Единственная мысль, которая помогала ему продолжать жить, это осознание того что большая часть его срока уже закончилась, и ему осталось совсем немного до желанной свободы, где он сможет таки пойти и обжаловать своё несправедливое наказание. Правда, мужчина не знал, что его уже бывший начальник ещё когда его только допрашивали уже обо всем договорился. Бедному человеку предстояло узнать, что приговор не может быть обжалован, а также, в его личное дело «случайно» записали немного другую статью обвинения, из-за чего никакой работодатель не возьмёт его к себе. Ему ещё только предстояло узнать, что вся его дальнейшая жизнь полностью разрушена. А пока, он тихо и старательно работал в шахте, стараясь заслужить снисхождение от тюремщиков и других рабочих, чего у него никогда не выйдет опять же благодаря стараниям бывшего начальника. </p><p>В то утро мужчина не ожидал ничего другого, кроме как приевшейся новой рутины: маленький завтрак, усердная работа, маленький и короткий обед с издевательствами от других людей, опять усердная работа, небольшой ужин и отбой. С глубоким вздохом, он встал со своей койки, потянулся несколько раз, разогревая свои мышцы для активной и тяжелой работы, и начал ходить по своей камере, ожидая появления надсмотрщика. Когда по прошествии десяти минут по внутренним часам мужчины никто не появился, он немного занервничал, но при этом надеялся что может хотя бы один день ему позволят не работать. Подождав ещё немного, он подошёл к двери своей камеры, первый раз за все семь лет существования в тюрьме радуясь хорошему обзору на внутренний двор и другие камеры старого здания тюрьмы. Мужчина огляделся по сторонам, насколько позволяли прутья двери, и никого не увидев нахмурился. Подобное затишье потихоньку начинало его пугать. Для верности, он подергал дверь камеры, которая была закрыта, как обычно. Он подошёл к стене, за которой находились довольно шумные преступники и которых часто спускали в шахту как наказание. На удивление, там тоже было мертвецки тихо. Сильно паникуя, он снова начал дергать дверь, активнее чем раньше в надежде расшатать ее и попробовать выбраться. Некоторое время спустя, потраченное на отчаянные попытки открыть дверь, мужчина почувствовал, что позади него что-то стояло и наблюдало. Не оборачиваясь и моля Бога о помиловании своей души, он ещё сильнее стал дергать за прутья двери, ощущая как что-то за его спиной становилось все ближе и ближе. </p><p>***</p><p>Машина ехала по шоссе. В ней находились два брата. Они говорили ни о чем, просто чтобы скоротать время поездки. Вечерело, и дорогу было видно уже не так хорошо, как днём, из-за высоких деревьев. </p><p>«Слушай, навигатор показывает что тут надо повернуть налево, но поворот направо заасфальтирован, хоть и плохо. Может туда все же поехать?»</p><p>«Не, навигатор прав. Тот поворот ведёт к старой заброшенной тюрьме, про которую нам ещё бабка в деревне рассказывала, помнишь?»</p><p>«Как-то не очень, если честно»</p><p>«Да там мутная история какая-то. Вроде в один день когда водитель из той деревни повёз туда провизию, он не обнаружил на посту никого, а когда уже собирался звонить начальству, откуда-то изнутри раздался вопль потусторонний, и ворота при этом открылись. Ну тот мужик со страху рванул оттуда на своём грузовике. Так тюрьма и стоит до сих пор, местные говорят там бродят духи заключённых»</p><p>«Слишком мистично звучит, но допустим я тебе поверил. Так, что ты там говорил про президента?»</p><p>Машина свернула в лес, оставляя позади себя поворот к старой заброшенной тюрьме, откуда по ночам порою можно было услышать стонущие голоса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ванная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Женщина выдохнула и с расслабленной улыбкой сползла чуть глубже в ванну. У нее выдалась довольно тяжелая неделя на работе, одна из тех, когда ей практически каждый день приходилось оставаться и заканчивать все документы за себя и за некоторых подчиненных по несколько часов. Если прибавить к этому еще и время, уходящее на дорогу до дома, то у себя в кровати она оказывалась всего лишь на несколько часов раньше времени, когда звонил ее будильник.</p>
<p>Должность начальника в своем отделе была более чем престижной для обычного офисного работника. Он обладал многими привилегиями, например, более долгим отпуском. Также, начальник получал заметно большую зарплату, чем все остальные сотрудники. Но при этом на него взваливалась ответственность за целый отдел работников, более длительные рабочие часы, и большая вероятность того, что на выходных работу также придется посетить. И, конечно же, ежемесячные отчеты. От них страдала вся организация, но в особенности начальники. </p>
<p>Уже который год женщина чувствовала все это на своей шкуре. Она, разумеется, знала на что соглашается, когда подписывала приказ о своем повышении в офисе у директора. Она долго и усердно работала, всем сердцем желая подняться по карьерной лестнице. Это был нелегкий путь, но несмотря на все трудности на нем и продолжающиеся трудности в лице ее работников, оно определенно того стоило. Она буквально дышала мечтою оказаться там, где она находится. И когда же у нее это наконец вышло, она только повысила себе планку, и наслаждалась тем, что уже достигла.</p>
<p>Месячный отчет в этот раз выдался особенно тяжелым. Из-за ошибки на производстве и в документации одного из отделов, практически все бумаги надо было пересматривать вручную и переделывать большую их часть. Что, безусловно, было тягомотной и напрягающей работой, особенно когда объем всех документов был трехзначным. </p>
<p>В конце концов, совместными усилиями начальников всех отделов и самих работников все было выполнено ровно в назначенные сроки, по какой причине директор проявил необычайную щедрость и отпустил всех на несколько часов раньше. </p>
<p>Благодаря этому, женщина добралась домой во вполне приемлемое время. Несказанно довольная таким поворотом событий и своей собственной хорошей работой, она решила наградить себя и устроить расслабленный вечер, в который в ее случае входили горячая ванна, приготовленный в довольно дорогом ресторане ужин и любимая книга в кровати. Благо, ее финансы и появившееся время более чем позволяли ей насладиться заслуженным отдыхом. </p>
<p>Так она спокойно и лежала в ванной, не думая ни о чем конкретном и просто впитывая в себя ощущение приятно горячей воды. Подобные вечера случались в ее жизни крайне редко. Не потому, что ее работа редко была удовлетворительной или ей не всегда доставало денег, совсем нет. Обычно, ее подводило наличие времени. На выходных, если ее не вызывали на работу, она занималась домом: уборка, готовка, распаковка коробок после переезда, потому что далеко не все ее вещи, перевезенные из старой квартиры, были вытащены из-за, опять же, нехватки времени. Остальное же время, особенно на будних днях, было занято дорогой до и с работы, сном и самой работы, включая после-рабочие рабочие часы.</p>
<p>Порою ей удавалось выбраться куда-нибудь со своими друзьями со времен института, с которыми она прошла полжизни. Это были очень приятные вечера, наполненные теплой атмосферой дружбы, веселыми воспоминаниями и тонной шуток. Думая о них, женщина решила, что вскоре надо бы собраться им всем еще раз, так как ее работа обычно была чуть менее требовательна после месячных отчетов. Это вызвало у нее еще одну мягкую улыбку, предвкушая хорошее время.</p>
<p>Спустя какое-то время женщина задремала, убаюканная сочетанием теплой воды, покрывавшей все ее тело и страшной усталости. Из-за этого она не слышала тихого шуршания в ванной комнате. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Очнулась женщина от того, что задыхалась. Первой ее мыслью было предположение что во сне она соскользнула глубже в ванну. Но как только она начала пытаться судорожно вытащить голову обратно наверх, она поняла, что кто-то ее держит за голову и не дает вздохнуть. Она отчаянно пыталась барахтаться и активно помогала себе руками, но все без толку. Ее страдания продлились не очень долго, так как из-за своего полусонного состояния она довольно быстро нахлебалась мыльной воды. Умерла она относительно безболезненно и вполне быстро.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вор был напуган и доволен одновременно. До этого ему никого не приходилось убивать, так как обычно он всегда успешно подгадывал, когда дом, который он планировал обокрасть, пустовал. Но в этот раз ему не повезло – хозяйка вернулась неожиданно и гораздо раньше, чем он предполагал. Сначала он хотел бросить всю затею в целом и удрать пока еще на свободе, но потом его взгляд упал на золотые часы – одну из многочисленных причин, почему он решил ограбить этот дом. После тяжелого внутреннего конфликта жажда наживы перевесила инстинкт самосохранения, и он остался. </p>
<p>Перед тем как собирать трофеи, он принял вполне разумное решение избавиться от хозяйки, которую сначала надо было аккуратно найти в этом особняке. Вор думал, что просто ударит ее по голове и запрет где-нибудь, чего было бы вполне достаточно. Но когда женщина обнаружилась в ванной, да еще и спящая, то его мозг преступника начал требовать большего. Такую возможность просто нельзя было упустить. Убийство возвысило бы его в собственных глазах, его криминальное эго выросло бы. Вор опять же поколебался некоторое время, но в итоге поддался соблазну, оправдывая все тем, что в своей карьере рано или поздно ему все равно пришлось бы убить, и начать с легкой жертвы, которую он точно сможет прикончить, было более чем разумным решением. </p>
<p>С такой логикой он, чуть ли не обливаясь слюнями, быстрым движением руки отдернул занавеску, а другой начал топить женщину. На его удачу она даже особо и не сопротивлялась, и ушла в мир иной беззвучно и, на посторонний взгляд, вполне мирно. Это довольно быстро заглушило совесть грабителя, и он, опьяненный счастьем, что и убить смог и словил джекпот с невероятно богатым домом, понесся собирать все, что попадалось под руку, не беспокоясь ни о чем.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Через пару часов активной «работы» вор сидел на кухне, ужиная изысканным блюдом, которое он нашел на столе, и подводил в уме результаты своего более чем успешного набега. По самым скромным подсчетам, тех денег что он выручит со сбыта всех вещей ему хватит на оплату лекарств своей матери на целый год, а он сам сможет пару месяцев жить безбедно. Предвкушая, как он будет пересчитывать все деньги, вор даже замурлыкал от удовольствия.</p>
<p>Поскорее закончив свою трапезу, он стал собираться. Он довольно быстро собрал все сумки с награбленным, и поторопился к двери. К его удивлению, она не открывалась. Вор попробовал повертеть замки и подергать ее, но все безуспешно. Не понимая, что происходит, он решил выйти через окно, так как квартира находилась всего лишь на втором этаже квартирного комплекса, а в своем хорошем настроении он не хотел возиться с дверью. Повернувшись, он хотел направиться к окну, но застыл от ужаса.</p>
<p>На стене перед ним была большая кровавая надпись, а под ней сидела убитая им женщина, с неестественной улыбкой и пустыми глазницами.</p>
<p>«СПАСИБО ЗА СВЕЖУЮ КРОВЬ. Я ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛ НОВЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Потому что почему бы и нет. Делаю что хочу. Я определенно должно спать, но кто меня остановит.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо за прочтение.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>